daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear my Future ~Mirai no jibun e~
'Dear My Future ~Mirai no Jibun e~ '''is the debut song of Compass Rose, RP wise, and the first track of their 'First Exploration '''cover album. It is originally performed by Prizmmy Color Code * Hime * Kimochi * Citlali * Mizu * Compass Rose Lyrics Rōmaji= Akiramekaketeita yume ga kanau shunkan Yōkoso! Dear My Future Mada minu mirai no watashi e "Tatoe tsubasa oreta toshite mo Namida no kazu tsuyoku nareru kara mou ichido tachi agareru yo" "Donna toki demo nakama ga iru koto wasurenaide ite!" "Akogare no mama de icha nani mo kawaranai kara Yūki wo dashite ima, ippo fumidasou!" "Chōsen suru kokoro ga daiji sa nandodemo tachiagarou" Mada minu mirai no watashi e "Jibun rashiku ikite imasu ka? "Kurō sae mo yorokobi ni kaeru kokoro ga ashita o hiraku yo" "Kesshite makenai kimochi ga aru nara negai kanaeyo" "Are kore kangaetecha mae ni susumenai kara Kotoba yori kōdō de hashiri tsuzuke yo! Subete no kabe wo norikoete kanarazu mirai de deaou" "Akogare no mama de icha nani mo kawaranai kara "Yūki wo dashite ima, ippo fumidasou!" "Chōsen suru kokoro ga daiji sa nandodemo tachiagarou Mirai ni tsunagete asu no jibun" |-| Kanji= 諦めかけていた 夢が叶う瞬間 Welcome(ようこそ)! Dear My Future まだ見ぬ 未来の私へ 「例え 翼折れたとしても 涙の数、強くなれるから もう一度立ち上がれるよ」 「どんな時でも仲間がいること 忘れないでいて!」 「憧れのままでいちゃ 何も変わらないから 勇気を出して今、一歩踏み出そう!」 「挑戦する精神(こころ)が大事さ 何度でも立ち上がろう」 まだ見ぬ 未来の私へ 「自分らしく生きていますか? 苦労さえも喜びに変える信念(こころ)が 未来(あした)を開拓(ひら)くよ」 「決して負けない決意(きもち)があるなら 願い叶えよぉ!」 「あれこれ考えてちゃ 前に進めないから 言葉より行動で 走り続けよぉ! 全ての壁を乗り越えて 必ず未来で出逢(あお)う」 「憧れのままでいちゃ 何も変わらないから 勇気を出して今、一歩踏み出そう!」 「挑戦する精神(こころ)が大事さ 何度でも立ち上がろう 未来に繋げて 明日(あす)の自分」 |-| English= When the dream that I almost gave up on comes true Welcome! Dear My Future To the future me that I still can't see "If your wings break Your tears will make you stronger; so stand up again" "No matter what, don't forget about your friends!" "Just leaving it as an aspiration won't get you anywhere So gather your courage, and take another step! Having the spirit to take on a challenge is important, so always stand up" To the future me that I still can't see "Are you living truly to yourself? Even the greatest hardships can be changed into joy; your heart will open up the future" "If you have the feeling that you'll never lose, then you can make your wishes come true!" "If you keep on thinking about this and that, nothing will happen Rather then using words, use actions, and continue running! Climb any wall, and you can meet the future" "Just leaving it as an aspiration won't get you anywhere So gather your courage, and take another step! Having the spirit to take on a challenge is important, so always stand up Connecting to the future, the me of tomorrow" Stage Trivia * This would be the third release of the song, after Prizmmy's original 2012 version and Rumi Ookubo's (Mia) 2018 version * The song was proposed as their debut by Kimochi, who is a great fan of Prizmmy, surprisingly, they all loved the song, so the decision to debut with it was unanimous Category:User:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Compass Rose Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs Category:Cute Songs